Not Of You
by AnotherMason
Summary: Johanna's life has never been told before, and she needs her story to be told. This is that story. Story  Hopefully  better than summary.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there! This is my second fanfiction I'v written. So no one really knows anything about Johanna Mason and how she use to be, only how this she is in the books. This story is about her before the games, and after aswell. It will be told from one of her friends POV though and how they met. So I hope you like it(:**

School is about the most stupidest thing we could go through here in District Seven. What's the point? I know it's good to know what plants might kill you or save your life, but why do I have to know about Panem when my life will consist of being stuck here in District Seven for the rest of my life.

I guess I shouldn't complain though, I'm more fortunate than most families. Actually, my family is one of the richest families, under the Mayor and his family. My father owns one of the biggest paper and saw mills in the district, so it's no wonder we have so much money.

I walk through the town square with my older brother Elwood, but I just call him Eli, who is seventeen. He is four years older than I am, and I look up to because he is the sweetest brother anyone can ask for. Of coarse can be a little moody at times, but I still love him.

The town square is really big because there are so many people who live in District Seven. There is a gigantic oak tree in the center of the square and the shops face the tree and circle it. The one shop that stands out to me is the one my best friend, Quinna, is standing at the door of shouting my name.

"Evenia! Do you want some breakfast?" She yells.

Her parents own a large diner that just about anyone can afford her in Seven.

I turn to Eli and he smiles at me. "If you want to go we can. I forgot to eat at home anyways."

I smile and start running to the door and I hear Eli behind me. When we get there Quinna is staring at something.

"Look." She hisses. I turn to see what she is looking at, but it's not a thing, it's a person. The Mason girl.

"What about her?" I ask. Quinna doesn't like Johanna at all. It's only because her brother has a thing for Glade, Quinna's sister. I don't have a problem with her at all, and her family, Johanna included, works for my father in the mills. She doesn't have a lot of money either, so I feel bad for her a little.

"Isn't it digusting?" Quinna asks me still glaring at Johanna. I continue to look at Johanna and she turns her head to look at me. Quinna must still be glaring at her because she turns her head back in front of her and looks down. I roll my eyes and scoff.

"You don't have to be a bitch to her." I say.

"Why shouldn't I? She's not from town and has to walk atleast a mile to get anywhere near the square." She snires.

"So? That doesn't give you the right to judge her."

"I think I'm just going to go to school Eve. I'll see you after school." Eli says quietly. I don't even say anything to him because I don't want to lose my glance with Quinna. He walks out and she continues you debate this with me. We aren't really yelling just discussing.

"I just thing it's weird. I mean, why do _we_ have to be with _that_?" We being the town people, and That being those who live on the outskirts of the district.

"I don't have a problem with it. My father works with them all the time." I say.

"Ya, and do you see the disgust on your father's face when he comes home from work?" She asks me. I decide this conversations over and wall to the kitchen where I see her sister already up and cooking.

"Hey Eve." Glade says brightly. Everyone calls me Eve, except for Quinna. "The usual for today?"

I feel almost like Glade is the older sister I never had. She is so sweet and kind, and knows me well.

"You got it." I excaim.

"Quin, do you want pancakes also?" She asks Quinna using her nickname. Quinna shakes her head.

Glade pulls out all the ingredients for pancakes and has them ready in less than ten and I take about fifteen minutes to eat them all.

"Ya'll better get going. Don't want to be late today." Glade says to us after we finish our breakfast. Quinna looks and me and I look at her and we both burst out laughing because neither one of us takes school seriously. Glade smiles then rolls her eyes playfully and goes back into the kitchen.

"Have a good day you two!" She shouts.

"You to Glade!" We yell back to her. We go out the door and start walking to school which is only ten minutes away. We make small talk about the weather and gossip about people. When we reach school the last rings and we sprint as fast as we can to class. I'm faster than Quinna so I make it to class faster than her. When I reach the door I open it and stand in the doorway with everyone looking at me like I'm an idiot. I scratch my head and start to chuckle a little. Then, suddenly Quinna rams into the back of me and I am throw to the ground. The entire class starts to laugh, but they some of then come to help us up. I purse me lips together to stop from laughing and so does Quinna.

"Please have a seat you two." Our teacher says while rubbing her temples. Mrs. Reseatar, or Raptar as I like to call her, is a woman who looks to be in her mid-thirties when she only twenty-nine. It must be from the stress of being a teacher. She is very soft spoken and is a huge pushover, which is why we were able to come in late.

We go and take our seats. Mine is in the middle of the class while Quinna's is in the back.

"Okay, well, if we are to have anymore distractions, please do them now." She pauses as to wait for anything to happen, but nothing does. "Okay then, let's take attendance."

She gets a paper with all of our names on it and starts to call out names. I space out for a little bit.

" Evenia Wilder. She's here." Raptar says. She says without even needing my response. I look back to Quinna who seems to be staring out the window.

"Now take out your books on the History Of Panem." Raptar commands.

For the next two hours we sit in the class learning about seventy-five years ago and why we have the Hunger Games. I don't even pay attention. I just stare at her and pretend that I care. Next, we have to learn about the important types of trees and poisonous bushes and trees, and what can cure us. It's actually kind of interesting.

I'm getting really into the lesson when the bell rings for lunch. Quinna and I walk in a huge group of people who are all from the town. We chat about clothes and gossip some more while in line to get lunch. I get a ham sandwich with an apple.

When everyone gets their lunch everyone usually goes outside to eat and hang out. We talk some more gossip and about other people not sitting with us.

"So I saw that Mason girl today before school." Quinna starts to say. "She looked at me with a smug grin and I just wanted to wipe it right off her face."

I roll my eyes as everyone looks to her and gives a nasty look except me. I just look at her. She's sitting with the other people who don't live in the town. They all look alike I'v noticed, but us town people look nothing like them except for our hair. We all have green or hazel eyes, except me, I have blue eyes, but nearly everyone in District Seven has brown hair.

Then she looks at us and everyone turns their head back to their plate except for me. I keep looking at her until she turns her head away.

"Did you hear her older brother has a thing for your sister Quinna?" I hear a boy named Elwood ask.

"Don't remind me." Quinna mumbles. Looking back over at Johanna with disgust. I know she knows we are talking about her. I just wonder how she feels about it. I wouldn't feel to great if it were me.

"How's your brother Eve?" A girl named Sylvia asks me.

"He's good, ya know? Just excited that he is almost going to be ineligable for the games." I respond.

"That's right. He's seventeen right?" She asks and I nod my head. "That's good. How's little Susie?"

She is reffering to me little sister Susan. She is only nine and is the most annoying thing you will ever meet.

"She's been sick for awhile." I say. "But still being her usual annoying self."

"Aw," She cries, "Tell her I hope she gets better."

"I'll let her know." And with that everyone is quiet for a little bit, but that never lasts long.

There are little mumbles and whispers of things, but that stops when the bell rings. Time to go die of boredom.

We all throw our stuff away and walk back to class. When we get their we learn about medical procedures for when things go wrong when cutting down lumber. It doesn't take too long until the bell rings again for school to get out.

I stop immediately after I get out the big doors into the clean, fresh air of Distict Seven, but then Quinna pushes me and laughs.

"I'll see ya tomorrow Eve?" She asks. I smile and nod my head.

Eli comes from behind. "Ready to go?"

"Sure am." I respond.

We walk towards the square and I see Johanna again.

"Hey Eli? Do you know Johanna Mason's older brother?" I ask him. He gives me a confused look.

"Yea, he works for us, and I'v seen him 'round. Why?"

"I'm just wonderin'. You know he's gotta thing for Quinna's sister?"

He starts laughing when I say that.

"Everyone has a thing for Quinna's sister." He says still laughing. "If you really wanna know, why don't you go ask 'em."

"I'll be fine."

"Come on Eve!" He says. "Your not afraid of a boy are you? What do _you_ have a crush on him. That's cute."

I punch him in the arm and he starts to rub it, but continues to laugh.

It doesn't take us long to get home from the square. When we get close to our house the details in it become more apparent. Our father spent a lot of time making our house, atleast so I'v been told. It's a two story house and has a wrap around porch to it.

I see our mother standing in the doorway. We approach her and she takes us into a big hug and kisses us on our cheeks.

"Hello you two. How was school?" She asks us.

We both give a 'Eh' to show it wasn't all that.

"Whatta shame." She says sarcastically. "Come inside."

We walk into the living room which has a TV to the left and a couch and recliner up against our staircase that leads to our room.

Our mother goes straight into the kitchen/dining room. She gets somethings and turns to us.

"I'm gonna take Susie to the hospital for a check-up. It might take a while, but you two know how to cook right?" She adresses us and we both nod our heads. She pats our cheeks and winks at us. "Good. I love you both. You father should be here in a few hours." She hollers up for Susie to come down and my baby sister comes down the stairs coughing.

"Ready Darlin'?" My mom asks and Susie shakes her head, then with that they are both gone out the door. Eli turns to me.

"Well, have fun." He tells me and I am taken back as he walks toward the door.

"Where are you going?" I ask him.

"To work with dad."

I should have known.

"Okay." I say then he walks out aswell.

I go into my room and lay down in bed to take a small nap.

I am about to get an hour or two of sleep, but am disrupted by a knock on the door. Usually someone else is here to take care of that, but I am the only one here. I groan as I get out of bed and go down the stairs.

I open the door and am surprised as to who it is.

"Johanna?" I ask. She looks different from upclose. She has wide-set brown eyes and long brown hair in a ponytail.

"Uh, I'm guessing your brother isn't here." She more of says than asks.

"Ya, he went to work with my father. Were you looking for him?" I ask.

"Uh, ya. The foreman needed him for something." She says. She looks worn down and exhasted.

"Would you like something to drink?" I offer and she looks up to me with a confused look.

"Like?" She asks.

"Anything you would like." I say brightly as I usher her inside my house. I walk to the kitchen with her.

"We have limonade, orange juice, water." I start, but am stopped short.

"I'll just have water, thanks."

I take out the water and start to pour her a glass.

"So, what did you think about the Forestry class today?" I ask giving her a glass of water.

"It was okay." And she pauses for a little while. "Should you be talking to me?"

I look at her and squint me eyebrows.

"Are you talking about what the others would think of me if they knew I was talking to you?" I ask and she shakes her head. "I don't think it matters."

"But your best friend, Quinna right?" And I nod my head. "She hates me, and I know why, and I.."

"Think it's stupid? Ya, so do I." I say finishing her sentence. "You know I never introduced myself. I'm Evenia Wilder."

I stick my hand out for her to shake, but she looks reluctant. She looks from my hand to me, but then takes my hand and shakes it.

"I'm Johanna Mason, nice to meet you." She says and I give a small smile which she returns as well.

**Alright so, what did you think? Liked it? Loved it? Hated it? I do want to know. Constructive criticism is always welcome! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**New Chapter! Yay! So I wanted to say thanks to the two reviews I got and the advice as well, thank you. I also wanted to answer Where The Story Ends's questions, I wasn't thinking about using Johanna's POV, but now that you mention it I probably will. Then also yes, the story will go through Johanna's Games and after. So hope that clears up some things. Here's the next chapter!**

**Also, I wanted to add a sorry for not unpadting sooner. I had some pretty big tests to take that if I don't pass, I don't graduate. And it was a writing test, so I needed a break from it, but enough excuses.**

_Next day_

I awake to see the sun barely raising over the masses of trees that spread all over District Seven. Spruc, Aspen, Fir, Birch Pine, and the occasional Yew tree. It's actually a beautiful sight outside my window, but my attention turns to my door opening and my mother coming in.

"Good to see you already awake." She chirps while coming and giving me a kiss on my forehead. "I'd like for you to be ready in say, an hour? Wouldn't want you to be late for school."

Then, she turns and leaves my room shutting the door behind her.

"Good morning to you too." I mutter under my breath.

I give a deep sigh and get out of bed. I leave my room and head toward the bathroom to take a shower when my father comes around the corner.

He looks at me and gives a generous smile.

"Mornin' Honey." He says. His blue eyes are filled with delight as he gives me hug.

"Mornin' Dad." I mumble still enveloped in his embrace.

He lets go and continues to look at me and smile.

"Um, Dad?" I ask. He seems to be snapped back into reality when I say this.

"Sorry Eve. You're just getting so big." He says and I can see a tear start to form in his eyes.

"It's called growing Dad, but thanks." I respond then turn to go into the bathroom.

I shut the door behind me and start to turn on the shower. It's heated so when winter comes we wont die of hypothermia while taking a shower, which is a bonus considering I live in District Seven.

It doesn't take long to clean myself and step out of the shower. I wrap a towel around my body and use another to dry my hair off.

I walk out of the bathroom and room into Eli who covers his face with his hands trying not to look at me. I laugh and continue into my room.

I slip on some black sweatpants because I honestly don't care what I look like today and it is starting to get a little chilly out. I rake through my closet looking for a shirt and find a plain white t-shirt while also taking out a cute pink bra and a grey undershirt. I find a pair of regular white shoes and black socks. After clothing myself I look in my mirror and put my hair up in a ponytail. I don't bother putting makeup on either, it's just not worth it. I head down starts to the smell of toast, peanut butter, eggs, and bacon.

I walk into the kitchen and sit next to my father who is reading the newspaper and trying to eat at the same time.

"Havin' problems there?" I ask in an amused tone. He looks to me and rolls his eyes playfully and I chuckle while sitting down.

My mother puts a plate of food in front of me and I start eating.

Soon Eli stumbles down the stairs with Susie who seems to be barely awake. He puts Susie on the other side of my dad, across from me, and sits down next to me. My mom gives Eli and Susie a plate of food and sits down with her's as well.

We all sit in silence with the occasional page flip from my dad's newspaper. It takes about twenty minutes for us all to finish.

My mother picks up all the plates and starts to clean them when I reasile Eli and I should be heading to school.

I nudge Eli and nod my head in the direction of the clock on the wall. He nods his head and stands up.

"We should get going." He says not directed to anyone specific.

"Okay. We'll see you two later." My mother and father both say. We hug them good-bye and tell Susie good-bye as well then walk out the front door.

It takes us less than five minutes to reach the square where I see Quinna where she is every morning. She smiles and starts waving for me to meet her.

Eli and I walk toward her and she gives me a hug.

"Ready?" I ask. "We already ate, and I kinda don't wanna be late again." 

She starts laughing and turns red. "You're right. Let's go."

We all start going to school and surprisingly get there on time. I say bye to Eli while Quinna and I walk over to where our friends are sitting. Under a large pine tree. When we get there everyone says 'Hello' and tells us to join them in on our usual gossip. Nothing interesting, so I tune out and start climbing the tree we are sitting under. Everyone looks at me like I'm crazy, but I don't see why. We live in District Seven and we have a ton of trees around us. Climbing them isn't a crime or out of the ordinary. Maybe for a Town kid, but I don't see the point in it, so I continue my way up the tree.

When I reach the top I look down and realise how high up I am and start feeling myself swaying. I immediately hug the tree to stop myself from falling. I look out upon District Seven and see it like never before. I wonder to myself, _is this what all lumberjacks see?_ It must be why they go back to their jobs everyday. That, or they need money. Probably the latter.

Then, I hear the bell ring and Quinna is calling me to get out of the tree. I slowly make my descent down and jump from the lowest hanging branch to the ground.

"Have fun up there?" Quinna askes with an annoyed tone.

"Yeah, it was great." I respond mocking her annoyed tone. She rolls her eyes and starts walking to class and I follow suit. Class isn't anything interesting.

As usual.

But, I realise that Johanna didn't come to school today. She seemed fine yesterday. Maybe a family emergency? I don't know.

When the bell rings for lunch I have no interest in listening to the gossip again, so I space out the entire lunch period. The bell rings again for us to head back to class, but Quinna stops me.

"What is with you today?" She inquires. I look at her as though she is crazy. I want to scream at her, tell her how incredibly stupid she is. Tell her that this whole district is stupid for thinking some people are better than others just because of where they are from and telling her about the whiniest bitch that wont shut up about people not from town.

Herself.

But I am reluctant to tell her these things due to the fact that I will most likely be labeled as some crazy insane girl who can't keep her head. If we were alone, I'd let her know how I feel, and the bad thing is, is that I can't even let my best friend know how I feel without deciding against it. Maybe she isn't my beest friend after all. Then I look back at all the times she has never been a good friend. The times she has lied to me. And yes, I always found out when she did. Or when she would just be a bitch over all. That's not what a best friend is. And she complains a little too much for my liking.

Though I don't dare say those things I sigh. "I don't know."

"Well you better cut it out before you make a fool of yourself. And me." She barks. I give her a glare and I feel the need to punch her square in her face.

Which is exactly what I do.

She falls to the floor and lands on her back with a loud thud. She looks at me in complete and utter horror, still shocked I punched her. I start to see blood running from her nose and she brings her hand up to wipe it away.

"What. In the hell. Was that?" She yells at me. Everyone is surrounding us in a circle.

"Me not taking anymore of your shit." I say looking down upon her. "You've got a little somethin', right there." And I rub my nose to show her where it is. Her eyes narrow at me and I think for a split second that she is about to tackle me when Raptar appears behind me and grabs my arm in a deadly grip that says escape is not possible. _Since when did Raptar have the balls to do this_ I ask myself. I don't have much time to think anymore because she is basically dragging me down the hall, but I look to her other side and see Quinna, and her bloody nose, being dragged along with me.

We finally stop at the Principle's office. I think to myself what could happen or be asked. _So how was this brought on about? Oh, nothing. We were just having a nice little chat._ Though that probably won't fly. I'll probably get suspended, which I don't mind. I won't have to come back to this hellhole for a few days.

We are both called into the office and it goes pretty much how I expected it to. Principle Fischer asks my side of the story, then Quinna's with no interruptions from the other. Of coarse, blaintly punching someone in the face isn't accepted and it's hard to defend yourself when you really didn't have a reason to either.

After both our stories are finished, I get suspension for ten days while Quinna gets to go to the nurse, then back to class. Principle Fischer gives me a letter to give to my parents and tells me I have to go home, which is fine with me. I walk out of the office and head toward the front doors. I walk out then start to walk toward the square.

I decide to go on a little stroll through the woods. It always helps clear my mind. But before I'm able to walk through the gates, I hear someone call my name. I turn to see who it is. Surprised, I call her name back.

"Johanna?"

"Hey. Aren't you suppose to be in school?" She asks with a smirk on her face. I start to laugh a little.

"I got suspended." I say nonchalantly. She cocks her head to the side in confusion. "I punched Quinna in the face." When I say this she is taken back. She raises her eyebrows and I smile. "Now, I could ask you the same thing."

"My family needs more money. So I offered to take an extra shift today. I just got finished with my lunch break." I nod my head a little because I honestly don't know what to say. "Wait, if you get suspended doesn't that mean you can't try out for the team?"

Shit.

She is talking about one of the school's softball teams. Johanna is actually our best hitter, but doesn't get any recognition. I'm usually the one everyone is congratulating on a job well done.

And she is right. You become ineligable for bad grades, surprisingly, suspension, or health problems, like asthma. Wouldn't want anyone dying now would we?

"Guess so." I say giving a huge smile. She starts laughing then looks at me for a second.

"I like your eyes. You don't see blue very often here in Seven."

"Yea, it's from my dad."

"That's cool." She looks over my shoulder then back to me. "I should get going before the foreman wants my head."

"I was going that way. For a walk atleast. Could I walk with you?" She smiles and nods her head. I gesture for her to go through the gates first and she does.

We walk for a while in silence before I get the urge to ask a question that has been on my mind for awhile.

"Do you like what you do?"

"You mean cut trees?" She asks and I nod. "Um, it may not be my job of choice, but it puts bread on the table."

I guess that's the difference between the towns people and those who can't afford to live in town. We do what we want or love, but they have to do whatever gets them food. Whether it be working at the mills or in the forests. They don't get much of a choice. Like where your born, you die. Unless you happen to have the luck of marrying someone from town, but that almost never happens.

"What are you going to do when you get older? Because, isn't your brother going to run your family's company when your father dies?" She curiously asks. I nod my head and ponder on the question for a little.

"I don't know. I never thought of it, and it's not like I have any special skill."

She nods and we continue to walk in silence. We stop at what looks like an aspen tree that looks as though someone has already started hacking away at it.

"This is one of my trees for today. You can keep walking if you want. I have to finish my shift before I'm able to leave my post again." She tells me.

"I can stay here with you for awhile." I look to a tree next to me and pat it. "Do you needa cut this one today?"

She already has her axe and is about to continue chopping the tree she started earlier when she looks at me, then the tree. "No, it's too young."

"How do you know?" I aks.

"The foreman told me." I laugh at what she says because I thought she would go into a detailed explaination as to how she knows it's too young, but didn't. I hop onto the first branch of the tree and lay down in it. I hear Johanna take a deep breath in and start chopping at the tree.

The chopping continues for about ten minutes until I hear the wood start to break.

"Timber!" Johanna cries and it seems almost as the forest goes silent for the moment as the tree falls and with a crash, hits the ground.

"Damn." Is all I say. Johanna starts laughing.

"I've only got two more, if you wanna come." She states.

"Yea, sure." I say. She smiles at me, then places what must be a tracker next to the tree and we head to another tree. After she gets finished with the next two she is able to leave and it looks to be about four in the afternoon. We walk back to the gates we entered before and she stops.

"I have to go that way." she says and points behind her.

"Alright. Well, it was nice talkin' to ya." I say with a smile.

"Yeah, nice talkin' with you." She says. "Will I see you tomorrow? You know, with you being suspended and all."

"Maybe, I'll try and get out, but I'm sure I'll be grounded."

"Alright. Well, see ya tomorrow then. Maybe."

"Yeah, see ya."

Johanna turns around and starts walking away, but before completely out of sight she turns around and waves to me and I wave back. Maybe this is what I need. A fresh start with someone I don't know. Who knows? Maybe punching Quinna in the face has some benefits.

**Alright, so again I'm really sorry I didn't update sooner, but this next chapter I will try to get it up sooner. So please let me know what you thought! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
